1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand grips and, more particularly, to detachable and adjustable hand grips for placement around an elongated member to assist a user in securely and comfortably gripping the elongated member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem associated with the use of instruments having elongated handles, such as baseball bats, golf clubs, hammers, hoes, and the like, is that they tend to slip from the hands of the user during operation. An inadequate grip between the hands of the user and the handle of the instrument reduces the efficiency of the elongated member being utilized and often results in discomfort for the user. In particular, continuous slipping between the hands of the user and the handle of the instrument may result in the formation of blisters or callouses on the hands of the user. Additionally, an inadequate grip may result in dangerous situations, particularly when the elongated handle supports a sharp implement, such as an ax, or when the instrument is propelled at a great velocity.
One example of an instrument which is propelled at a high velocity is a baseball bat. Players and nearby spectators may be seriously injured by baseball bats which fly out of the user's hands. Consequently, there has been a longstanding, need for a device for improving the grip of a user in connection with baseball bats. In an effort to improve the user's grip and prevent such accidents, numerous precautionary measures have been employed, including coating the bat handle with rosin, applying pine tar, wearing thin high-friction gloves, and covering the bat handle with tape or other similar substances. However, these prior art methods and devices have proven ineffective in substantially improving the grip of the user on the baseball bat.
Additional attempts to solve the gripping problems associated with baseball bats have included hand grips permanently fixed to the handle of the bat. For example, many prior art grips have included protruding ridges or indented grooves formed within the bat handle itself. Not only have these prior art devices failed to solve the gripping problem, but have been found objectionable because they do not account for differing hand sizes of individual users nor for the variety of hand orientations of individual users in gripping the bat or positioning their hands. Further, since the hand grip becomes a permanent part of the bat handle, the grip is not interchangeable with other bats such that each bat must be customized for a single user.
Additionally, while it is well recognized that the proper grip of the bat is critical in the development of batting skills, prior art gripping devices have done little to facilitate the teaching of proper hand orientation upon the bat. Since the bat is cylindrical, it is often difficult for a novice batter to gain a proper understanding of proper hand orientation and to be able to repeat the proper orientation each time he or she picks up the bat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a detachable hand grip which may be releasably secured around the outside surface of an elongated handle of an instrument. Further, there is a need for a pair of such detachable hand grips which may be customized by the user in a desired orientation around the outside circumference of an elongated handle of an instrument to provide a secure, comfortable and effective grip.